


Returns of the Day

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgana returns to Camelot.-Prompt:289 Thankful





	Returns of the Day

**Author:** sidhe_faerie <  
**Title:** Returns of the Day <  
**Rating:** PG <  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana <  
**Character/s:** Arthur, Percival, Leon, Agravaine, Morgause  <  
**Summary:** Morgana returns to Camelot. <  
**Warnings:** none <  
**Word Count:** 431 <  
**Prompt:** 289 Thankful<  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Returns of the Day**

Morgana and her two protectors made their way back to the road. They moved slowly in the dark. Morgana had to stop a few times to untangle herself from vines and branches she had snagged with her clothes

Leon flagged down the Camelot patrol as they made another pass along the way back to the castle. They gave them horses to get back to Camelot.

When they arrived, they found Arthur was waiting for them in the throne room.

“Any problems?” Arthur asked as they came through the door.

“No Sire. Not a one. Has there been any word from Gwaine?” Leon asked.

“No Not as yet. I will have word by morning, I’m sure.” Arthur looked at Morgana. “You are free to marry Merlin if that is your wish.”

“It is.” Morgana threw her arms around Arthur. “Thank you.”

Arthur hugged her back. “I still don’t know why you would want to marry that idiot.”  

“He can’t be that much of an idiot. He loves me, doesn’t he?” Morgana laughed.

“Well….” Arthur chuckled. “I still think he’s an idiot.”

Merlin rushed through the door. “Morgana!”

Morgana let go of Arthur and ran into Merlin’s arms.

Merlin lifted her up and swirled her around. He held her tight. “I was so worried.” He looked up at Arthur. “Arthur, thank you. I am so thankful to you fir doing this.”

“If I hadn’t, Guinevere would have me sleeping in the stables for the rest of my life.” Arthur let out a sigh. “I suppose you should go make some wedding plans.”

“I have loads of ideas already.” Morgana smiled as she held on to Merlin, “Come along Merlin. We have to do some talking.”

Merlin grinned from ear to ear. “I think we shall do more than talk, my lady.”

Arthur put his hand over his face and shook his head. I didn’t want to hear that.

Merlin and Morgana burst out laughing.

Agravaine stopped his horse short in the courtyard of a darkened castle ruins.

Morgause came out from behind a pillar. “What are you doing here? You should be at Cenred’s keep with Morgana.”

“Cenred is dead.” Agravaine rubbed his head in distress. “Arthur’s men killed him. I barely made it out of there. The whole place is swarming with Camelot solders.” 

“You idiot!” Morgause slapped him. “You left Morgana there in harm’s way!”

“No!” Agrivaine rubbed his cheek. “She wasn’t in the carriage. It was one of Arthur’s knights. She was in on the whole thing!”

Morgause seethed in anger. This was the last thing she wanted to hear.  

 


End file.
